johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: X's First Mission
Megaman X (Super NES, 1993) Summary Wanting to have success on the Super NES as did the original series on the NES, Keiji Inafune (who moved onto development at this time) wanted to make his very own Megaman series, which is a darker tone to the series. Story Over a century since the death of Dr. Light. In the last years of his life, he created another generation of robot which he calls "Reploids", the reploid's name was "Megaman X" (after his first creation) which has the ability similar of that to humans, the ability to think feel and make decisions on his own, but because this ability is dangerous, he sealed X in a capsule and intends to keep him in there for 30 years, but he wouldn't be alive to see this and has no followers. Another robot scientist named Dr. Cain has discovered X and released him to groom him to be a Maverick Hunter. But as he was released, former leader of the Maverick Hunters named Sigma launches an attack on the city, X is sent immediately to stop this threat. But what he will soon realize that the events that are about to take place will force him to decide to fight. Gameplay The gameplay is bascially the same as in the original Megaman series, but with some new and unique features. Initially, X can grab onto and jump off of walls so he can either save himself from a would be inevitable fall or to scale a wall. He can also commandeer a ride armor which can destroy stuff that is otherwise invulnerable to X's X-Buster (which as the same function as Megaman's Mega Buster). X can also enhance his own abilities where he can either boost slide on the ground, further charge his X-Buster and shoot a more powerful charged shot or reduce the amount of damage done to him. What remains the same is that the Maverick Masters are weak to a specific weapon used by another Maverick Master (like Dr. Wily's Robot Masters), but the fights against the Maverick Masters are more difficult and have some wild attack patterns as well. You also can collect hearts which increases X's health and Sub-Tanks which need to be filled by health capsules and can be used when X needs health. Reception Megaman X is considered one of the better games in the series as it was the Megaman game wfor the Super NES and with it's challenging difficulty. Fun Facts * As stated before, Zero was originally going to be the game's main protagonist. But with Keiji Inafune's fear of negative backlash die to the huge differences in gameplay and style. He decided to retain the game's originality with the original series and reduced Zero to a supporting role. *The Maverick Master: Launch Octopus has some interesting fun facts. **On the Super NES gamebox art, it was miscolored as purple when it was red. **It's weapon: The Homing Torpedo was misspelled as "Horming Torpedo" on the weapon get screen. *The Maverick Master: Boomer Kuwanger retains his original Japanese name. Interestingly, his weapon: the Boomerang Cutter is a reference to Capcom's arcade game: Gun.Smoke which is after a boss and that boss' weapon. *There are several gameplay quirks in this game. **If you input a specific button code during the game's intro (before the game's logo) this will create a glitch where you can start at the intro stage with everything equipped (e.g., all Hearts, all Sub-Tanks, all enhancements and all Maverick master weapons). Thus you can bypass the 8 stages and head right to the Sigma stage. **If you use Boomer Kumanger's weapon (Boomerang Cutter) on Flame Mammoth, you can cut off it's trunk, preventing it from using it's flammable oil. *The original Megaman enemy: Batton makes an appearance in Armored Armadillo's stage. Destroying it will cause an extra life to appear, a good strategy to use if you need lives, though the game won't let you carry any more than 9 lives at one time. *The game references Street Fighter. At the end of Armored Armadillo's stage (and by having everything equipped) Dr. Light will give X the ability to throw a fireball (Hadouken) and will appear in the same attire worn by Ryu.